Talk:Yggdrasil/@comment-29349735-20161105065616/@comment-29349735-20161107011853
On an unrelated note, the whole "session hijacking" thing on wikia seems to be a bit stupid. I've lost a pretty long post due to it, and this certainly isn't the first time. @LJCrew: I'm guessing that you have better RNG than I do. In fact, I ran some rough simulations on various Hiraga teams, and the standard 2-Hiraga EH teams seem to have a failure rate of 2.5% - which is much lower than the 5% that I keep on getting. It's not uncommon for my EH teams to zero-proc for four turns, or to get buffer+salvo and then nothing else procs until field, or some other similarly annoying situation. Plus, I do aim for anything that gives me a better chance at 25 million overkills rather than 20 million. Still, a 2.5% chance of failure is about 5~8 failures per event on average (assuming 40 keys), and getting a lucky streak in EH doesn't change the hard underlying probabilities. Anything that can mitigate this rate is something that's worth consideration, as does anything that increase your chance at getting a 25 million overkill (which includes healer+team unleasher, since they let you turtle a lot longer for procs). While Cynthia or Divine Poseidon would be more useful in a EH with team unleasher setup and I don't plan on using any of them, that does not make Yggdrasil "useless" in consideration of an EH team. We're talking about increasing probability here; you might consider your team to be "good enough", but in that case every card (including 650% buffers) would be similarly "useless". Rather, cards that make more reliable EH teams than the cookie-cutter standard are all worth considering, including such things as Letta on a passion team. Buffing only after getting a salvo proc isn't a perfect solution, also. That's exactly what I do, and I can't even count how many times I would then proceed to get 0 procs for 3~5 turns before getting fielded - or getting 1 proc for salvo and not hitting the main AW. Perhaps RNG is just being exceptionally bad to me here as well (though the chance of not nailing the AW in 3 turns after you get your first salvo is not low, so for most people field should happen a decent amount of times). As for your comment on Team Unleashers - the fact that not everyone has them does not change the fact that they exist in the game and must thus be considered when evaluating the usefulness of a card. If a card pairs well with a team unleasher, then it is clearly not useless for the many people who have them. Plus, MyNet has shown that they are more than willing to change the meta on certain events, and a card that you can build a reliable bounty hunt team with (like the one I posted above) is similarly not useless. Don't forget - when Takemikazuchi, an 80% debuffer, was released, people scoffed at her for being useless because nothing in the meta at that time warrants a 80% attack debuffer (read the comments of that card's page). Look at where Herb Wing is now.